


Condemned to Loneliness

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Girls Kissing, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5012158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kiss remains the last hope...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Condemned to Loneliness

"Our love like the leaves now have withered and gone,  
The roses have faded, there's frost on my door.  
The birds in the morning don't sing anymore."  
\- Social Distortion (Alone And Forsaken)

Morgause falls on her knees, right beside laying Morgana with alabaster cheeks veiled with raven hair, her fingertips pressed against the pale temples, her eyelids fluttering, her shivering lips nearing to Morgana's pale ones. Morgause hesitates for a second, apprehended. And then she presses her lips roughly against Morgana's, maintaining hope, lips gravitating to each other's, Morgana's face drowned in the bath of the tresses of Morgause. Morgause endured their kiss until there was air in her lungs and few seconds further.

But Morgana's eyes remain empty, her lips cold and her heart doesn't beat anymore.

"In a city once named desire  
dreaming with the entombed dear!"  
\- Moonspell (Vampiria)


End file.
